Like Father, Like Son
by Yuki89
Summary: Angel and Gunn are at work trying to find something Connor has said to saw *first chapter - Cordelia and Connor are spelled wrong**Just for the record, I like Connor and my story has NOTHING to do with the episode as of 1-23-03(some simularites)*
1. And Our Story Begins

He steps above the slayed demon. You can barely tell that his shirt was once white. Cleaning the sword's blade with his coat, Angel heads back toward the hotel.  
  
Fred : So.... How was it?  
Angel : [looks at Fred like she's an idiot] Same as always. But he did have me scared a bit.  
Fred : [looks at ground] Oh.Any way, Conner stopped by. Said something about demons on a rampage.  
Angel : [Excited] Conner? How is he?  
Gunn : What about the demons?  
Angel : Yeah... um.. did he say where?  
Fred : No  
Angel : That's great. Come on Gunn. Let's stop at his place  
  
Angel and Gunn arrive, finding Conner nowhere in sight.  
  
Angel : That's great  
Gunn : Where to now?  
Angel : We could always head back to the hotel. Fred could've found out more information.  
Gunn : Yeah  
  
Out of nowhere, Conner lands in front of Angel and Gunn  
  
Conner : Finally you guys show up  
Gunn : Well, it's not like we knew where to go  
Conner : Where ? Are you looking for demons?  
Gunn : No, we're looking for your white ass.  
Angel : So, where are they?  
Conner : Around Wolfman and Hart  
Gunn : No surprize there  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel, Cordilla decides to stop by.  
  
Cordy : Where is Angel? I need to talk with him.  
Fred : You just missed him  
Cordy : Did he say where he was going?  
Fred : Um... he and Gunn headed toward Conner's  
Cordy : I have to stop them!!!!  
Fred : Why?? Cordilla? CORDILLA!!!!  
  
As soon as Conner,Gunn, and Angel arrive at Wolfman and Hart, Angel feels uncomfortable.  
  
Angel : Are you sure they're here. I mean, they could be anywhere.  
Conner : [smirks]No. I saw them head this way  
Angel : [not sure] o...k..  
Gunn : Damn  
Conner and Angel : What?!?!?!  
Gunn : Cut my damn finger with my sword  
Angel : Oh  
  
Cordilla arrives at Conner's. No one is to be found.  
  
Cordy : Guys? Gu..aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Angel : Did you hear something?  
Gunn and Conner : No  
Angel : Huh 


	2. Something Fishy

Chapter 2 [dun dun dun]  
  
Cordelia wakes up with a spiltting headache.  
  
Cordy : What? Where am I?...Have...to find...Angel...  
  
She blacks out  
  
As Connor, Gunn, and Angel enter Wolfman and Hart, no security alarms go on.  
  
Gunn: That's strange  
Angel : What?  
Gunn : The security alarms should've gone on by now  
Connor : The way we went is that Dad goes....[voice goes harsh] Right Dad?  
Angel : ... Yeah...  
  
Back at the hotel, Fred gets impatient.  
  
Fred : Where are they??  
  
As Cordy cames to senses. She realizes that she is in a chair gagged.  
  
???? : Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Soon we will as soon as he arrives  
Cordy : [thinks] Start what? Who?  
  
Walking down the halls, Angel once again feels uncomfortable.  
  
Angel : Uh Gunn. Can I see you for a minute?  
Gunn : Sure. Why not?  
Angel : [whispers] Do you feel uncomfortable around ...[looks at Connor] Connor?  
Gunn : [whispers]No. Why?  
Angel : [whispers]I just have a feeling we're going either in circles or into a trap  
Gunn : [whispers]So?  
Angel : [whispers]So, you dumb ass, Connor could be betraying us.  
Gunn : [whispers] That's possible. He was pissed at you when you "killed" Holtz  
Connor : Are you guys coming or what?  
Angel : Be right there. [whispers to Gunn] Just be carefull. 


	3. The more the merrier

Chapter 3* A brain muncher is from Resident Evil  
  
------Flash Back-------  
Connor lurks around Wolfman and Hart. It's empty execpt for a demon.Connor lunges toward the monster. A gust of  
wind pushes him back up aganist a wall.  
  
Demon : Are you the one named Connor?  
Connor : Yes. Why?  
Demon : My name is Gangilon. I was sent on a mission. I hear your father is a vampire.  
Connor : Angel?  
Gangilon : Ah yes. I was told to come here to kill him.  
Connor [thinks] Great. Just someone else to get killed by Angel  
Gangilon : No I am not!  
Connor : [shocked] You can..read minds?  
Gangilon : That's s besides the point. I need your help. Like a vampire, I cannot go out in the sun.That's where you come in.  
Connor : How?  
Gangilon : I will need you to storm in Angel's hotel..it is a hotel right? Anyway, You will mutter somthing to get Angel's attention. Have him come here where you and I can kill him.   
Connor : But there is a girl, Cordelia. She has these visions. They can tell something bad is going to happen in the future.  
Gangilon : So we'll get her. I have on of my buddies to get her.Deal?  
Connor : Deal!  
  
----- End Flash Back-----  
  
Connor : Right in here. This is where I say the demons.  
Angel : So...ooooooooooooooooooo  
Gunn : ANGEL!!!! You bitch ! [pulls sword out]  
  
Gunn tries to attack Connor. Connor dodges every swing. Connor knocks out Gunn's sword and places it up against his throat.  
  
Connor : Really. I didn't know that. Too bad helpless Fred won't see you again. I can see her now. She's crying on the floor. A pool of blood surronds her because she wants to be with you. In other words, you won't be apart for more than maybe an ho...  
  
Gunn kicks Connor, making him lose his balance. Connor lands on the sword. A gash runs down his chest, bearly missing his heart.  
  
Gunn : Well well Connor. Looks like the tables turned.  
  
Connor glances up and glares at Gunn with enmity.  
  
Meanwhile, Gangilon drags Angel into the room with Cordelia.  
  
Demons : He's arrived.  
Gangilon : Bring the girl here.  
  
As the demons untie Cordelia, They tie Angel up. It is bounded so tight that he cant even get out.  
  
Gangilon : Now, bi..I mean, Cordelia. Tell us what you saw in your vision.  
Cordy : Well, I saw Angel being killed  
Gangilon : How?  
Cordy : Um, by being eaten  
Gangilon : Ding, ding , ding. We have a winner. Now tell her what she's won.  
Demon : [game show music in the back] She and a friend, in her case Angel, will be eaten by a Brain Muncher. She and Angel will get to be tortured for hours.  
  
Connor walks in with Gunn.  
  
Connor : Here's another one  
Gangilon : [smirks]The more the merrier. 


	4. The End for now

Chapter 4  
  
Cordy : No! Let me go!  
Angel : Leave her alone!  
Gunn : [glares at Connor][mutters] You bitch  
Angel : [looks at Connor] Why? After all I taught you?  
Connor : That's just the thing, you taught me how to fight. You made me into a spitting  
image of yourself. I can take you on any day ,and win.  
Angel : [looks down and shakes head]  
  
Cordelia gets pushed into the empty chamber. Panicing, she looks for a way out  
  
Cordy : There was to be a way out.  
  
Gangilon and Connor push Angel and Gunn into the chamber with Cordelia. Out of nowwhere, the door busts down.  
Fred and Westley stand in the door way.  
  
Fred : Uh... hi guys  
Gangilon : Get them!!!  
  
A bunch of demons come and attack Fred. Westley beheads them as they come near him. Within five minutes, a   
pool of blood surrounds the tired Fred and Westley. Gangilon runs out of idoits to attack them. However, he does  
have to brain munchers.  
  
Gangilon : Fine, you got me. But this won't be the end of me.  
  
A cloud of smokes fills in the place where he standed. A half a dozen brain munchers come out of the ceiling.  
  
Gunn : Oh crap.  
  
Connor is also locked in the room.   
  
Angel : Looks like your plan back fired. Your grounded for a month.  
Gunn, Fred,Cordy, and Westley : [looks at Angel like he's insane]  
Angel : What? He's my son  
  
Once again, the Champion has to fight. And once again, he always wins.  
  
Back at the hotel, everyone is tired.  
  
Angel : [to Connor] I never want to see you again. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally kill you  
Connor : Fine. I guess the next time I'll see you is when I'm going to kill you  
  
Connor walks out the door, having the door slam behind him. He stares at the hotel as if he can burn it with his eyes.  
But that's another story.  
  
The End .... for now  
  
*~*~* These charactors are not my creation, except for Gangilon. He came from my imagination Credits to Angel and Resident Evil ~*~* 


End file.
